Impenetrable
by Alexandria K
Summary: After pledging herself to the Sith assassin Darth Maul for sparing her life, a young woman finds herself bound to a complex, impassable, and glacial man. Takes place before and during Episode One. Rated for upcoming adult content.
1. An Unlikely Escape

**Chapter One: An Unlikely Escape**

* * *

Iyleesi stood at the edge of a table where two young human males were seated comfortably.

"We'll take two Bantha blasters if that's alright."

The man on the left eyed Iyleesi hungrily with his icy blue eyes and flashed her a suggestive smirk. Iyleesi smiled back at the man, nodded, and gently removed their menus from the table. With quickness and grace she paced to the bar where Johjai, the Nautolan bartender, mixed drinks with incredible precision and haste.

"Johjai, two Bantha blasters. Table twelve." Johjai nodded and began crafting the fizzing pink liquid.

Iyleesi had worked at Hutt Chuba's throughout her late teens up until her current age of twenty-three years. It was not her choice to work as a waitress for so long. When she was of a young age, her father and mother pushed her into the employment. They, like many other residents of Mos Eisley, were devoured by a lust for gambling. After the loss of an impossibly large sum of wupiupi to a Hutt, her father had no choice but to put Iyleesi into employment to pay off his debt.

Iyleesi reflected on her situation as she stared out a window into the sandy streets of Mos Eisley. She had always dreamed of leaving Tatooine and moving to a more respectable planet like Coruscant or Naboo. However, at the current rate she was working, her parents debt would not be paid in full until she reached the middle of her human life cycle. Iyleesi sighed and leaned against the side of the bar.

"Order up!" Johjai cried, placing the two frothy alcoholic drinks near her elbow.

Noticing the glasses, she stood upright again and placed the fizzing mugs on a carrying tray. As she approached the table where the two human men sat, she noticed a man in a hooded black cloak standing at the entrance of the doorway. To this Iyleesi hardly paid any mind, there were always strange aliens frequenting Hutt Chuba's at all hours of the day and night. It was as it is in Mos Eisley. She was only glad she could not be commissioned to work at the Cantina, as she had heard from her young Twi'lek friend Lepa all the strange and terrible things that go on there. The two men inspected the drinks with great interest as she placed them onto the table. Bantha blasters were a specialty at Hutt Chuba's and unique to only areas around Mos Eisley. Many outsiders ventured to the restaurant merely to have a taste of the strange alcoholic beverage.

"Would you like anything else?" Iyleesi motioned politely to the bar.

The man with the bright blue eyes opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Iyleesi watched as his smug expression sunk into what she could only describe as horror. Glancing at his partner on the right, she found the same stark expression planted upon his face. That's when she heard it. An anguished scream. Then another. The two men jumped from their seats and ran past Iyleesi in panic toward the entrance. She quickly whipped herself around to bear witness to the terrible sight. Beings everywhere were evacuating their seats and running with frenzy and alarm. Several men and women lay dead on the sandstone tile floor. The moment the first man made contact with the exit door, it suddenly, and very violently, slammed shut. A cry of panicked despair reverberated throughout the restaurant as the iron clad shades on every window followed suit and crashed down. Iyleesi looked around herself in disbelief. Her heart beat rang loudly in her ears. There was no way out.

At the center of the fear, pain, and confusion stood the man in the hooded black cloak. She watched, frozen in terror, as he maimed countless beings with a crimson double-edged energy sword. Those who ran from him were suddenly lifted into the air and thrown across the room. Those who tried to fight him were quickly decapitated or cut in two.

_Is this really how I will die?_ Iyleesi thought to herself. _Here, in this restaurant, in this terrible city? I don't want to die, not yet._

Suppressing her urge to scream, Iyleesi slowly inched her way under a booth in the back of the restaurant. Curling into a ball, she plugged both ears with her fingers and shut her eyes tightly. Even then, she could still hear their screams. There must have been at least forty people in the restaurant that day and she was quite certain all forty were going to die. In her head the image of the man haunted her. Each scream was accompanied by her mind's own recreation of what took place. She imagined him in his black cape, features shrouded by the massive hood, ending the lives of every creature in sight.

The cries of terror seemed to reached a pinnacle and then slowly died down until only a few helpless cries for mercy could be faintly heard. Iyleesi unplugged her ears and opened her eyes. She was buried too far underneath the booth to see anything, but could hear the room just fine. There was no sound left except for one pair of quiet footsteps. It was certainly him. She listened closely, trying to suppress her ragged breathing as not to alert him of her presence. The footsteps wandered closer to her, then farther away. They continued on in such a pattern for what seemed like a century to Iyleesi, although she realized what he was doing almost immediately.

_Searching for survivors_, she thought, as a fearful shiver shook her to her core.

The sudden creaking of a metal door alerted Iyleesi that his search was over. Having opened and closed Hutt Chuba's for nearly eight years, she was familiar with sound of the entrance door opening. The metal blockades on the windows also began to creak open shortly afterward.

After listening for the echo of footsteps for a moment longer, she slid out from under her hiding place. Iyleesi tried her best not to look at the bodies that littered the restaurant's floor, but her curious brown eyes could not help but search the faces of the dead. It was terrible. She held one hand to her mouth to keep from vomiting. Living in Mos Eisley, she had seen a great number of terrible things, but nothing like this. Never so much death in one place.

Hovering at the entrance, Iyleesi wondered absently what she must do next. Run? Go home? Alert the authorities? Surely the latter would be the best option. She swiftly left the restaurant and began to wander down sandy streets of the city. Her cheeks were wet with tears she hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

As she turned down a side street, a short cut to a spaceport which often had stationed guards, unease crept down her spine. The feeling of being watched devoured her. She felt like a prey animal being hunted. Biting her lip and clenching her fists, she stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned her head. She wondered if it was him and prayed to every god in every galaxy she could think of that it was not. To Iyleesi's horror, her prayers went unanswered.

Behind her, only a few yards away, stood the man in the black hooded cloak. Two blades emerged with hiss from the hilt of his energy sword the moment her eyes touched his visage. She knew he meant to execute her. He would cut her down as he did every living being in Hutt Chuba's only moments ago. Even with this knowledge, Iyleesi could not find the will to move. Trembling, she watched as the man advanced toward her at a steadfast pace. As he approached closer, she was finally able to make out the features previously obscured by the black hood.

His skin was bright red. Three horns visibly protruded from the front of his head. She reflected that he must have been a Zabrak, she had seen their species before on Tatooine. Still, the most frightening aspect of his appearance made her doubt whether or not that was true. Bold black tattoos tinged the features of his face in a strange symmetrical pattern. They traveled from his chin, to his frightening yellow eyes, all the way up into the base of his forehead. His hood, cloak, and gloved hands obscured her from seeing the rest of him. Where else these strange tattoos marked him, she thought she did not care to ever know.

"I sensed your fear in that room." His smooth voice echoed as he came upon her.

She watched, still quivering, as he grinned to reveal a set of off white teeth. His yellow eyes burned her own and his towering form prickled her skin.

"I chose instead to chase you down and slaughter you. Now, run."

His command seemed to break the invisible bonds that held her body immobile. Without a second to spare she began to sprint down the the desolate side street. Iyleesi was a considerably fast runner already, but once the adrenaline hit her blood stream she took off faster than she ever had before. The Zabrak was, however, just as fast if not faster than her. He was upon her within seconds despite her head start. She realized her only advantage over him was her knowledge of Mos Eisley. Keeping this in mind, she swiftly turned a corner and sprinted up a steep set of stairs until she was upon the roof a building.

For a moment she stood guard on the rooftop, but after the passage of a few minutes she grew more confident she had lost him. Turning to face the stairwell, she realized she relaxed far too soon.

The Zabrak stood at the top of the staircase with his arms crossed against his chest. The amused look from earlier was still set against his severe features. Iyleesi felt the gravity of her situation immediately. If she didn't get away from him right this moment she was doomed to die. Desperately, she began searching for a means of escape. All the rooftops surrounding her were very widely spaced. If she attempted a jump from one roof to another she knew she would likely fail and end up falling to her death. The only other option was the staircase on which her pursuer had mounted himself.

Suddenly, the cloaked man raised the glowing red blades above his head and pointed them gravely at her in a fighting stance.

"I will take great pleasure in ending you." He uttered in a low, menacing tone.

_I cannot die,_ she thought in horror, _there is too much I haven't seen! Too much I haven't done! Not here, not on Tatooine._

With a burst of desperation and despair, she ran to the Zabrak and threw herself at his feet.

"Please, please allow me to live! Please!" Gently, she laid her head and her fingertips at the base of his feet. "You may have my life. It is yours! Just please do not take it in death! Keep me alive and I shall do as you please! I pledge myself to you, I give myself to you. Whatever you want..." Her words trailed off as she began to weep in panic.

A swift and violent kick to base of the ribs was Iyleesi's answer. The force of the kick caused her to roll several inches away from the Zabrak and hold her tiny frame in pain. She cried out as the throbbing pang seemed to only intensify, not relent.

"Your deplorable groveling is amusing, so I accept. You now belong to me."

With that he deactivated his blade and typed a code into the metal bracelet on his wrist.

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time so I'm super excited to finally get it out there. So what do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Thanks a bunch.**


	2. A New Kind of Freedom

**Chapter Two: A New Kind of Freedom  
**

* * *

The Zabrak stood quietly over Iylessi's body as he waited for his vehicle to arrive. For him, it had been a successful day. His master's orders were executed to near perfection. Surely Sidious would be pleased with his conduct. As he mused over his accomplishments, the speedster he summoned earlier quietly landed at the base of the staircase. He licked his lips with satisfaction and coolly glanced down at the girl.

_Such a pathetic thing_. He thought as he threw her over his shoulder.

Her body was slim and fragile. He wondered, in amusement, if she honestly believed she could outrun him earlier. With such a weak constitution, he could have easily fractured her body into pieces with a flick of his wrist. In fact, he thought with a smile, he may have already done such a thing. As he descended the staircase a quiet moan of protest suddenly met his ears. He felt the woman's tiny hands attempting to release herself from his grip. In response to her movements, the Zabrak simply tightened his hold around her hips and continued his trek down the steps.

Iylessi immediately ceased her attempt to squirm free. It was obvious there was no way she could escape him. His strength was unprecedented compared to her own. Even though her desire to escape her captor was strong, Iylessi's reason for struggling against him had more to do with her injury. The pressure his shoulder exerted on her ribcage was causing a vast amount of pain and discomfort. She hoped desperately that his brutal kick hadn't broken any ribs. As Iylessi reflected on her pain, she suddenly felt fingers traveling from her hips to a higher point on her body. She gasped as the pressure on her ribs suddenly ceased.

With his hands anchored slightly above her ribs, she watched as he raised her above his head and placed her into the seat of the speedster. The movement caused her ribcage to throb painfully and she released a quite whimper.

_Where is he taking me? _She wondered, as she watched his cloaked figure seat itself in front of her.

The Zabrak, as if sensing her thoughts, responded to the inquiry.

"Wherever I wish. Your life is no longer your own." His voice was sleek without an inkling of emotion.

Iyleesi's stomach dropped as she remembered the pact made on the roof.

_That's right... I'm no longer my own person. My freedom no longer belongs to me. My life is...  
_

Before she was able to consider her circumstances more thoroughly, the speedster took off with a whirl. Iylessi let out a tiny yelp of surprise before winding her arms tightly around the Zabrak's waist. She was unsure if the close contact would upset him, but when he made no protest, she apprehensively slipped into a comfortable position against him.

So many questions flew through Iylessi's mind as they whipped through the ruddy streets of Mos Eisley. Who was this man? Why did he kill everyone in Hutt Chuba's? What would he do to her now?

A fearful chill shook her body. She wondered she'd made a huge mistake.

* * *

After about an hour of gliding on the speedster, Iylessi spotted a starship planted on a sand dune in the distance. Her heartbeat immediately sped up. Was this the vessel on which she'd be taken away? As they reached the foot of the ship, her captor stopped his bike and removed himself from the speedster. Iylessi clumsily followed his example. Secretly she observed his movements with reverence. He was quick, nimble, and in a strange way, almost graceful. She recalled with a pang of affliction the way he killed the people in the restaurant with such dexterity and control. Surely he was trained under some ancient art of fighting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the airlock hatch. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as it slowly lowered before her feet. Spinning around, she looked to the cloaked man for guidance.

"Do I-?"

"Get in." He murmured, punching something into the silver bracelet around his wrist.

She began to tremble as she made her ascent to the airlift door. There was no telling what the future would have in store for her now. Would it be death? Suffering? Torture? Some terrible combination of all three? As she reached the height of the ramp, she found it led her to a small room at the ship's entrance. Her assailant arrived in the room shortly after her. Turning to where he stood behind her, she watched as the airlift slowly closed shut. Warm tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

_This is it. This is the path I've chosen. I have to be strong. I have to be-_

It was no use. She fell to her knees in despair._  
_

The Zabrak observed her inner struggle with great amusement. The pain of others had always brought him a sort of crisp gratification.

"There will be extensive amounts of time for you to wail like a child, I assure you. Now, however, you will follow me."

Grasping her by the elbow, he pulled the young woman up to her feet and dragged her through the length of the ship. She found there was no point in protesting him now, and allowed him to jerk her about until they reached the cockpit door. Twirling her toward him, he suddenly seized both her arms and yanked her close to his crimson visage. Her brown gaze met his wild yellow eyes in fear. He was so close to her face. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin. It made her shiver.

"You will sit and be silent." He hissed.

She nodded timidly and seated herself as he fumbled with the ship's controls. The moment the ship began to lift from the ground, a hologram popped up on the center console. Her captor immediately dropped to floor in a deep bow. The Zabrak didn't strike her as the type of man to bow to anyone, so the sudden gesture intrigued Iylessi greatly.

"Rise my apprentice." The hologram spoke in a deep, sinister voice.

Although she couldn't see the man's features in detail on the hologram, his voice sounded powerful and old. She also noticed he was wearing a hooded black cloak similar to the Zabrak's.

"Yes, my master."

_Master? _She wondered quietly.

"Darth Maul, I trust you've finished your assignment?"

"Yes, my master. Senator Apus Bunda and his family have been disposed of."

"And any witnesses?"

"Exterminated, my master."

The hologram let out a low, guttural laugh.

"Good."

"Except-"

"Except?" The voice repeated gravely.

"Except, I've taken one of the witnesses as my own."

Maul stretched out his arm toward Iylessi and gestured for her to come forward. She quickly jumped to her feet and approached him with caution. Once she was within arms reach, Maul snatched one of her elbows and twisted it behind her back to position her in front of him.

"Ah," A smile was suddenly visible under the holographic man's black hood, "I see. You have my approval."

The man began to cackle again, and Iylessi couldn't help but feel as if they both knew something she did not.

"Thank you, master."

Maul released Iylessi suddenly and cast her aside. Dropping onto one knee, he bowed once again to the hologram before it dissipated before her eyes.

The scene that just transpired was a lot to absorb for the young woman now lying on the floor. From what she could gather, the Zabrak's name was Darth Maul, the man in the hologram was his _master_, and the killings that happened at Hutt Chuba's were a result of a direct order to kill a senator? The whole thing made Iylessi feel dizzy. She wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into by pledging her life to this man. Pulling herself to her feet, she turned her gaze to her captor.

He stood before the console in complete silence. His right hand rested underneath his chin. A contemplative look colored his features.

"Um, excuse me?" The man looked up from his thoughtful pose and eyed her with irritation. "I'm so sorry, please, but what shall I do now? What will happen-"

He raised a hand to silence her. She quickly stopped speaking and watched as he trudged over to where she stood. She was terribly afraid of him, and looked away as he approached.

"Look at me." He muttered in his smooth, yet menacing tone.

The girl raised her chestnut eyes to his tattooed face. Her chest tingled with fearful apprehension.

"You will address me solely as 'sir' or 'master'. Fail to do this and you will be punished."

His voice was cold and impassive. She nodded.

"You will follow my direct orders. If you defy me, you will be punished."

She nodded again.

"If you _ever_ try to escape," He leaned in closer to Ilyessi's face. His eyes were full of warning. "I. Will._ Kill you_."

She took a deep breath to hold back the tears threatening her eyes.

"Yes, sir." She whispered, barely audible.

Satisfied, Maul advanced past her small frame to the exit of the cockpit. As she watched him leave, Iyleesi's mind swam with sudden panic. Watching the exchange between her new _master_ and her _master's master _made her mind teem with terrible ideas. She recalled with horror the suggestive way the man on the hologram reacted when he saw her.

_No, it can't be._

"Master!" Iylessi called through the cockpit door.

She was not naive to concept of sex slavery. Back on Mos Eisely, it was common to see women and girls sold into the pleasure trade. She feverishly bit her lip.

_It can't be that. I can't be this man's-this man's..._

Maul suddenly appeared in the doorway. He stared at her with the same impassable, yet aggravated glower with which she was accustomed to him adorning her. He crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

"Speak."

"Sir, I..." She looked away from him. "I beg you...please do not make me your, um, your pleasure slave."

Maul's yellow eyes widened.

Catching his expression in her peripherals, she realized she had made a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Rage consumed his features. In fear, she began to withdraw from him, but her attempt was in vain. There was nowhere to escape. He paced toward her gravely. A dark intent burned in his eyes.

Seizing her wrists, Maul tightly flattened Iylessi against the cool metal wall of the cockpit. She groaned as the weight of his body pressed against her tender ribs. Wincing slightly, she tilted her head up to his face, only to find his yellow eyes boring into her own. The depth of his gaze made her feel as if she'd melt any second.

With one knee placed between her thighs, Maul slowly opened her legs until he was able to slip himself completely between them. Then, with amazing swiftness, he lifted her off the ground and onto the wall. She immediately felt the distinct shape of his length through the fabric of her pants. The feeling of his stiff manhood made her body shudder. With one gloved hand, he reached inside the fabric of her blouse, raking his fingers upward over her sensitive skin until he found her breasts. Then, with a surprisingly gentle touch, drew torturous circles around her nipples.

Iylessi shuddered at all the sensations flowing through her body. The way he felt between her legs, the soft fondling of her breasts, the strength with which his muscular body pinned her to the wall of the cockpit. It all was too much for her senses to bear.

Tilting his head toward the crook of her neck, Maul moved so his lips were close to Iylessi's ear. She breathed a quiet moan at the feeling of his warm breath so close to her earlobe.

"Do you think this is what I mean to do to you?" He growled. "Do you think this is the kind of man I am?

Iylessi's mind suddenly swam to attention.

"You _disgrace _me."

All at once, Maul retracted his hand from her breast and removed himself from her body. Iylessi gasped in shock as she fell to ground, landing hard on her bottom. Knotting her brow in confusion, she gazed with puzzlement at her new master. His stoic face betrayed no emotion or thought. He simply gathered up his cloak from the ground and smoothly exited the cockpit.

Ilyessi sat for a long while, hands pressed against her face. Her cheeks were warm with embarrassment. Her body, warm with fervor.

* * *

_A/N: So I know these first two chapters have been kind of looooong, but I couldn't stop writing okay? I mean, hey, they don't call it the cockpit for nothing. (Ba-dum-tshhh!)  
_


End file.
